Une fois de trop
by DarkAngelOfMidnight
Summary: Post-guerre sans prendre en compte l'épilogue, Rogue n'est pas mort. Les élèves reprennent leur année scolaire manquée à cause de la guerre, tout va bien mais que se passera t'il si Hermione cédait rien qu'une fois à son ennemi de toujours ? Dramione. Rating M pour futurs lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Ceci est ma première fic dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, et plus particulièrement sur le couple Drago/Hermione. Je sais qu'il y a en beaucoup sur le sujet mais j'espère qu'elle s'éloignera de tout ce que vous avez pu lire.

Elle se passe après la guerre et Rogue n'est pas mort.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et je m'excuse par avance pour d'éventuelles fautes, j'essaie toujours d'en faire le moins possible mais ça arrive quand même malheureusement.

Disclaimer: L'œuvre dont je m'inspire ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Avertissement: Rating M pour lemons plutôt explicites à venir.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 1:**

La guerre contre les ténèbres est enfin terminée, laissant derrière elle de nombreuses victimes et de nombreuses familles brisées, mais également un nouvel espoir d'une vie meilleure. Les semaines passèrent depuis le jour où Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres, avait succombé et nous nous rapprochions du mois de septembre. Les élèves de Poudlard allaient enfin pouvoir re côtoyer l'enceinte de l'établissement dans la sérénité et rattraper l'année scolaire précédente qui a été perturbée par les événements.

C'est ainsi que dans la brise de la fin d'été, Hermione descendit du PoudlardExpress accompagnée de la frimousse rousse de Ron avec qui elle s'était grandement rapprochée après la bataille finale. Il lui tendit une main un peu gauchement, qu'elle accepta avec un sourire timide. Harry sortit à leur suite, pas encore habitué au rapprochement de ses deux amis qu'il avait toujours considérés comme sa fratrie. Ils rejoignirent en silence une calèche conduite par des sombrals et se serrèrent les uns contre les autres. Après quelques minutes à se laisser bercer par les remous de la calèche, Hermione décida de briser le silence:

-C'est étrange d'être ici dans le calme, c'est comme ci ces deux notions n'étaient plus compatibles depuis très très longtemps.

-Peut-être qu'elles ne le sont toujours pas. Soupira Harry pessimiste. Nous n'y avons pas remis les pieds dep…

-Stop Harry. Interrompit Ron. Ne sois pas si négatif, rien n'est arrivé depuis que tu as vaincu Tu-sais-qui, les ténèbres ont perdu, les derniers mangemorts qui n'ont pas été éliminés ont été jugés et enfermés à Azkaban ! Nous devons aller de l'avant ou notre vie sera à jamais un calvaire.

-Pas tous les mangemorts sont à Azkaban… Grogna le brun.

-Pas de ça, j'ai envie de croire aux secondes chances et au bonheur. Dit Hermione avec un air nostalgique au visage.

-Il ne mérite pas de seconde chance Hermione ! S'offusqua Harry. Comment veux-tu que je puisse profiter de la vie comme ci de rien n'était en sa présence ?

-Comme tout le monde ! Qui es-tu pour juger qui a ou n'a pas le droit à une seconde chance ? McGonnagal à insister pour cela et c'est également ce que Dumbledore aurait voulu. Je n'ai qu'un seul vœu c'est que cette année soit un nouveau départ pour tout le monde et qu'elle nous réserve à tous de belles surprises.

-Je prie pour que ton vœu s'exauce Hermione. Clôt Ron.

Et c'est en silence que se termina le trajet jusqu'au château.

Hermione leva les yeux sur les grandes sculptures qui ornaient la grande porte d'entrée de Poudlard, c'était son monde à elle. Ce monde qu'elle chérissait, dans lequel toute sa soif d'apprendre pouvait s'épanouir. Ces hautes tours lui avaient manqué, à les voir ainsi n'importe qui aurait du mal à s'imaginer les horreurs qui avaient pris place ici quelques mois auparavant. Elle fut tirer de sa rêverie par la main de Ron qui serra la sienne jusqu'au sang.

-Aie ! Mais ça va pas la tête qu'est ce que tu…

Et elle le vit en suivant le regard de son ami et de son petit-ami. Drago Malefoy. Son père avait été exécuté pour trahison après la guerre et il avait appris que sa mère était espionne pour l'Ordre au côté du professeur Rogue. Portant la marque des ténèbres il aurait lui du être enfermé à Azkaban, mais après un long combat judiciaire du professeur McGonnagal, il fut pardonné pour sa jeunesse et l'influence de son père. McGonnagal pensait comme le regretté Dumbledore, elle espérait que l'éducation pouvait ramener Drago Malefoy dans le droit chemin et lui faire un jour oublier les horreurs inculqués par son père durant toute sa jeunesse. Il se tenait droit comme un I, ses cheveux blonds paraissaient presque argentés sous le soleil du matin, il regardait au loin avec un visage marqué par une souffrance indescriptible. Puis sans prévenir il se retourna et rentra tout droit dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

-Je vais l'étriper…

-Ron ! Sermonna Hermione. Le provoquer n'avancera à rien, le mieux reste de l'ignorer, dans un an nous n'entendrons plus parler de lui.

-S'il n'a pas réussi à retourner tout Poudlard d'ici la… Cracha Harry dans sa barbe.

Une semaine passa sans encombre. C'était étrange de marcher ici, d'étudier ici, de vivre ici, comme ci rien ne s'était jamais passé. Mais cela faisait aussi énormément de bien. Les trois amis croisèrent rarement Malefoy, et quand ils le firent cela se voyait directement: Les deux garçons se crispaient, des éclairs dans les yeux et la jeune tentait de les contenir agacée et gênée par la situation. Elle ne portait pas Malefoy dans son cœur, très loin de là, mais elle voulait à tout prix passer à autre chose et éviter les conflits coûte que coûte.

Au bout de cette semaine, Hermione fut convoquée dans le bureau de McGonnagal, qui était désormais directrice de l'école. Elle tomba des nues mais ne le montra pas quand elle tomba sur Malefoy déjà arrivé dans le bureau de la directrice. Il ne lui adressa pas un regard et elle se contenta de se tourner vers son ancienne professeure de métamorphose.

-Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, c'est pour une nouvelle importante que je vous ai convoqué ici tous les deux. Poudlard reprend lentement son cours dans une ambiance sereine, mais nous ne pouvons pas oublier le passé, jamais. C'est pour cela que cette année j'ai décidé de rapprocher les maisons les plus opposées de cet établissement afin de réduire les conflits. De plus, ce sera pour vous Malefoy un moyen de racheter votre conduite et de nous prouver votre bonne volonté. Quant à vous Hermione, je ne vois personne d'autre plus méritante que vous pour ce poste.

Malefoy ne souffla pas mot mais il eut un rictus dont Hermione ne comprit pas le sens, cette dernière ne comprenait rien à la situation.

-Quel poste ? Et comment peut-on vous aider à rapprocher les maisons ? Nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde.

-Je le sais miss Granger, mais vous allez devoir apprendre à vous apprécier car vous êtes tous les deux les nouveaux Préfets en Chefs ! Je vais vous conduire à vos nouveaux appartements.

Hermione resta bouché-bée, elle n'eut pas le temps de protester car elle dut déjà rattraper McGonnagal et Malefoy qui s'étaient engagés dans le couloir. Ils marchèrent 5 bonnes minutes et terminèrent leur route dans une aile qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, seul Harry y avait déjà mis les pieds en 4ème année quand il avait du ouvrir l'œuf du Tournoi dans la salle de bain des Préfets.

-Nymphe des bois. Articula la directrice devant un tableau

Le tableau s'ouvrit sur un patio plus grand que l'ancienne chambre moldue d'Hermione, il s'ouvrait sur un grand salon aux allures sobres au milieu duquel trônait une immense cheminée, autour de cette dernière plusieurs bibliothèques pleines de livres. Hermione sourit, de la lecture en perspective, elle n'en avait plus eu trop le temps cette dernière année. Elle jeta un œil sur son futur collègue préfet dont le visage ne témoignait aucune expression, il n'était pas extasié comme elle l'était devant la grandeur de la pièce, il devait être habitué à la richesse ce bougre.

-Et maintenant les chambres. Annonça McGonnagal. Personne d'autre que vous n'est autorisé à rester dans cette salle commune et vous n'aurez plus accès à vos anciens dortoirs pour dormir.

Les chambres ? Dormir ici ? Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, elle avait beau calmer la colère de ses deux amis à la vue de Malefoy, elle n'était tout de même pas prête à devoir le voir tous les jours. Ils montèrent un escalier, McGonnagal présenta sa chambre à Malefoy et Hermione n'y rentra pas. Par contre, il ne se gêna pas pour visiter la sienne quand ce fut le tour de la chambre d'Hermione. C'était une grande pièce rouge et or, un grand tapis tout doux recouvrait les trois quarts de la pièce et un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de cette chambre. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré les nouvelles d'aujourd'hui. Les paroles de McGonnagal la tirèrent de ses pensées.

-Quant à la salle de bain, je suis sure que vous saurez la visiter par vous même.

Salle de bain ? Elle allait partager une salle de bain avec Drago Malefoy ?! Elle allait protester mais elle était déjà seule dans sa chambre. Elle descendit dans la salle commune, McGonnagal était déjà parti et Malefoy se tenait debout devant le feu.

-Bon, ba voilà une drôle d'année qui commence. Tenta t'elle.

Elle vu Malefoy serrer le poing et sans se retourner il répliqua d'un ton glacial:

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Ne crois pas que cette punition va me faire t'adresser la parole sang-de-bourbe.

Hermione resta béate et remonta finalement à sa chambre sans rien dire. Au diable Drago Malefoy, elle n'allait pas gâcher ses espoirs de bonheur pour lui. Elle se laissa tomber sur son nouveau lit, elle avait souhaiter des surprises pour cette nouvelle année mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alexbreizh:** **Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira =).**_

 _ **Je tiens à vous préciser que dans cette fic je considère qu'il n'y a jamais eu de rapprochement entre Ginny et Harry. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à vos reviews !**_

 **Chapitre 2:**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et aperçut un plafond qui n'était pas le sien… Ah si, c'était sa nouvelle chambre de Préfète en chef. Elle regarda l'heure et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie pendant une heure. « _Flûte_ » pensa t'elle, c'était l'heure de dîner et ses amis devaient se faire du soucis. Elle tenta de remettre en place un minimum sa longue tignasse bouclée et lissa sa robe de sorcier froissée. Elle dévala quatre par quatre les marches de l'escalier et manqua de trébucher sur la dernière. C'est le visage rougi par cette chute manquée qu'elle se retrouva face à Malefoy, buvant un whisky pur feu dans le canapé central.

-Tu ne manges pas ? S'interrogea Hermione avant de regretter de lui avoir adresser la parole.

-Pourquoi ? On ne va pas se voir suffisamment pour toi, tu comptes me regarder manger aussi Granger ?

-Ouais nan oublie donc cette question, je te laisse t'étouffer avec ton whisky. Souffla t'elle avant de se diriger vers le tableau d'entrée.

-Ah, n'espère pas trop ! Répondit t'il avec un rictus indescriptible.

Elle ne se retourna pas et plongea dans le couloir.

En arrivant dans la grande salle, elle aperçut directement les cheveux roux flamboyants de son petit ami. Elle se dirigea vers eux d'un pas rapide, embrassa rapidement Ron et salua Harry avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de parler.

-Où étais-tu Hermione ? Demanda Harry. On ne t'as pas aperçu depuis ce midi.

-Tu t'es encore endormie dans la bibliothèque ? Rit gauchement Ron en croquant à pleines dents dans deux brownies en même temps.

Hermione l'observa légèrement dégoûtée avant de réfléchir par où elle allait commencer. Elle savait que l'explication n'allait plaire ni à l'un ni à l'autre, et elle voulait à tout prix éviter les histoires si tôt dans l'année alors que tout se passait bien pour le moment. Mais ils l'apprendraient tôt ou tard et autant que ce soit par elle.

-Je… McGonnagal m'a convoquée aujourd'hui, elle avait une grande nouvelle à m'annoncer. Je suis la nouvelle Préfète-en-chef.

-Oh, mais c'est génial ! Je ne vois personne d'autre mieux que toi pour ce rôle, tu es la personne la plus méritante et la plus sérieuse de cette école. S'extasia Ron en continuant de dévorer les desserts qui lui passaient sous le nez.

-Avec qui ? Questionna directement Harry suspicieux, ayant remarqué l'air gêné de son amie.

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, fixant l'assiette vide devant elle, et prit finalement son courage à deux mains:

-Malefoy.

A cette nouvelle, Ron manqua de s'étouffer avec son cookie et la jeune fille reçue des miettes sur sa robe.

-Par Merlin Ronald tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de manger une seule minute ?!

-Malefoy ?! Répétèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

-Je l'ai dis une fois, vous avez vraiment besoin que je le répète pour comprendre ? C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça donc pas nécessaire de me regarder avec ces yeux là, passer mes nuits et une partie de mes journées en compagnie de cette fouine ne m'enchante pas non plus !

-Nuits ? Répéta encore Ron. Tu vas dormir dans la même pièce que cet enfoiré ?! Mais il va abuser de toi Hermione, tu dois dire à McGonnagal de faire quelque chose.

-Ne sois pas bête Ron il ne se risquera jamais à abuser d'elle en plein établissement, coupa Harry, mais il va avoir tout le loisir de manigancer des plans à l'abri dans la salle des Préfets, et Hermione est une cible de choix pour réaliser ses mauvaises intentions.

Les garçons parlaient forts et les regards commençaient à se tourner vers eux, Hermione voulait disparaître.

-Mais Harry il va dormir près d'elle !

-Ron il y a plus grave dans cette situation.

-Mais non il…

-Oh la ferme ! Cria Hermione en se levant avant de vite se rasseoir en voyant des têtes se retourner. Je suis là je ne suis pas invisible, je ne veux plus entendre un seul de vous parler de ça maintenant.

Ils ne dirent plus mots, la colère d'Hermione les ayant presque effrayés. Celle ci faisait tourner un pauvre haricot dans son assiette depuis cinq minutes entre les deux garçons dépités. C'est à ce moment que Ginny passa près d'eux un grand sourire aux lèvres:

-Bon appétit Harry ! Clama t'elle en passant.

Harry rougit et Ron se retourna incrédule.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive à celle-la ? Demanda Ron, rompant le silence. Elle est quand même ultra bizarre.

-Hmm, ouais sûrement. Chuchota Harry.

Hermione ne fit pas de commentaire, de plus en plus excédée par son petit ami. Elle savait depuis quelques années que la jeune sœur Weasley en pinçait pour Harry, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure mais son propre frère ne semblait même pas pouvoir l'imaginer. Les garçons commencèrent à se lever mais pas Hermione.

-Tu comptes déjà découcher c'est ça ? Lâcha amèrement Ron.

-Ne le prends pas comme ça, Ron. Je n'ai pas le choix les jours de ronde, et celui-ci en est déjà un.

-Ouais bien sur, viens Harry. Bonne nuit tout de même.

Elle ne répondit pas, fixant son assiette, et resta une petite heure seule dans la grande salle à réfléchir à cette journée.

C'était presque l'heure de la ronde quand Hermione rejoignit la salle des Préfets-en-chef. En entrant, elle trouva Drago sur le même canapé où il était avant qu'elle aille «manger» - au final elle avait plus joué avec ses légumes que mangé – mais il était assoupi. Elle s'immobilisa, de peur de le réveiller, et se surprit à l'observer avec attention: Sa peau était blanche comme neige et ses cheveux blonds presque translucide, elle le trouva presque beau mais elle avait aussi l'impression qu'il avait pris 10 ans par rapport à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu avant la guerre, cette dernière l'avait vraisemblablement beaucoup marqué. En parlant de marque… Elle frissonna en en voyant dépasser un bout, la queue du serpent de la marque des ténèbres dépassait de sa manche légèrement relevée, contrastant avec la pâleur de son avant-bras.

-Je rougirais si mon être était capable de le faire Granger. Dit monotonement Drago sans ouvrir les yeux, faisant sursauter Hermione perdue dans sa contemplation.

-Que, je… Je viens d'arriver, je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais endormi alors que c'est bientôt l'heure de la ronde. Se rattrapa t'elle.

-Je ne t'ai jamais autant entendu bégayer en si peu de temps, avoua t'il en ouvrant les yeux et en lui jetant un regard félin, je te perturbe tellement ? En même temps ça peut se comprendre, une personne comme toi côtoyant une personne comme moi, ça doit être impressionnant.

-Tu es ridicule Malefoy.

-Quant à la ronde, reprit t'il sans relever, je vais m'abstenir de la faire avec toi dès maintenant, pars devant je partirai plus tard.

-Pff, tu es désespérant.

Elle monta à sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait pu imaginer que Malefoy prendrait ce poste au sérieux, il n'en avait jamais voulu, il était là grâce à l'espoir de McGonnagal, pas par envie. Elle descendit sans lui reparler et sortit commencer sa ronde.

Les rondes devaient durer trois heures, cela faisait déjà deux heures que Hermione tournait seule dans les couloirs. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée devoir faire ça seule dans les couloirs silencieux, normalement les rondes se font obligatoirement à deux mais ce bougre avait décidé de la faire galérer comme il fallait. Elle rêvait de ce poste depuis sa première année à Poudlard mais malheureusement elle commençait à déchanter. Il lui restait une heure à faire et elle n'avait croisé aucun élève dérangeant au règlement, elle s'ennuyait à mourir et songea même à commencer à se parler à elle-même. Elle faillit s'asseoir quelques minutes quand elle entendit des murmures au fond d'un couloir. Elle s'appuya contre le coin du mur et tendit l'oreille:

-Oui on le fera bientôt. Commença une voix. Il est temps qu'on s'amuse un peu, personne n'a rien fait depuis la rentrée, ça va une énorme soirée.

-Oui on commence à s'emmerder, on a beau faire semblant que rien n'a changé, personne ne veut plus rien faire. Répondit la deuxième. Mais seulement les dernières années hein ? Pas envie de se coltiner les plus jeunes, on ne pourra pas s'amuser comme il le faut.

-Oui bien sur que nous, j'ai en tête un jeu pour laquelle les jeunes sont pas désirés. Ricana t'il. Je vais me débrouiller pour faire tourner l'information. On fera ça en fin de semaine dans la salle sur demande.

-Ok, allez retournons à nos dortoirs.

Hermione avait entendu deux voix masculines, elle se pencha pour observer les deux garçons s'éloigner: Elle reconnu une cape de serpentard et une cape de gryffondor, ça sentait mauvais sur ce qu'ils pouvaient trâmer. Elle ne les pourchassa pas mais cela n'arriverait pas. Jamais avec elle, Hermione Granger, comme Préfète-en-chef ne se déroulera une soirée interdite par l'établissement, ça elle se le jura. Elle irait dès demain tirer les vers du nez aux plus bavardes qu'elle connaissait afin d'empêcher les festivités.

-Alors là mes cocos, ça n'arrivera pas avec moi. Chuchota t'elle en retournant à sa chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **J'ai constaté en regardant les pages des précédents chapitre qu'il y a un petit problème avec la mise en place des paragraphes que j'avais bien organisé pour faciliter la compréhension lors des changements de scène, je vais essayer de régler ce soucis à partir de maintenant.**_

 **17Harry:** **La voilà la suite tu m'en diras des nouvelles =)**

 **Maxine3482:** **J'espère que l'évolution de la situation te plaira**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Chapitre 3:**

Hermione furibonde regagne vite sa chambre de Préfets et entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas croisé Malefoy et elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire pendant sa ronde. C'était sa première vraie intervention de préfète et elle tombait directement sur ce genre d'élèves, qui prévoyaient un événement interdit et de grande ampleur. Demain elle irait manger avec les filles et entendraient vite parler de cette fichue soirée. Elle s'endormit encore tout habillée et les sourcils froncés.

* * *

Elle se réveilla à l'aube et râla en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas changé de tenue. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais la porte était fermée à clé alors elle tapa à la porte comme un déménageur.

-Drago ! Cria t'elle. Dépêche toi il n'est pas question que je sois en retard.

Elle entendit un cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sur un Malefoy torse nu se lavant les dents. Il était si beau que ses yeux firent abstraction de la marque des ténèbres luisant sur son bras.

-Je t'en prie je t'empêche pas de partager la salle de bain, propose t'il avant un sourire tombeur, arrête de baver sur moi par contre.

Elle devint aussi rouge que son blason et le contourna pour aller dans un côté caché de la salle de bain. Elle se sentait ridicule, on aurait dit une des petites gourdes sans cervelle qui gloussent toute la journée derrière Malefoy. Mais bordel, il n'y avait pas que son visage qui avait changé pendant la guerre, il avait bien pris 5 centimètres de haut et il avait pris en musculature. Beaucoup. Elle prit une douche bien froide pour se sortir de ses pensées et se re concentrer sur sa mission du jour: Empêcher la soirée des 7ème année d'arriver. Elle se sécha en vitesse, s'habilla et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'aller à son premier cours de la journée.

Elle avait cours de défense contre les forces du mal mais elle passa la matinée à se concentrer plus sur les chuchotements entre élèves que sur le cours en lui-même. Elle connaissait la vie de tous les gens qui l'entouraient mais aucune info supplémentaire sur ce qu'elle avait entendu la veille dans le couloir. Elle tapait machinalement sur la table avec sa plume quand Lavande Brown l'interrompit.

-Ca va Hermione ? Tu n'as pas l'air comme d'habitude.

-Oui oui ca va merci. Répondit t'elle sèchement.

-Olala, quelqu'un a besoin de s'amuser un peu on dirait. Gloussa la blonde.

-M'amuser comment ? Demanda Hermione en repensant à son but premier.

-Oh je ne sais pas, on ne fait pas grand-chose depuis le début de l'année, il faudrait bien se détendre un peu… Chuchota t'elle pensive.

Hermione était prête à l'interroger d quand le cours se finit, Lavande disparut avec ses amies Parvati et Padma. Elle rangea ses affaires et rentra en plein dans Ron en se retournant rapidement.

-Oh, doucement Mione. Je m'excuse d'avoir mal réagi hier, on va manger ?

Hier ? Ah oui c'est vrai, cette histoire lui était déjà sorti de la tête. Elle suivit Ron et Harry pour manger mais les fit s'installer près des filles de leur maison, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. Elle se remplit une grande assiette car la faim commençait à la tirailler elle qui n'avait pas beaucoup mangé la veille et commença à raconter des banalités aux jeunes filles près d'elle. Ginny était trop occupé à parler avec Harry pour répondre à ses questions, Lavande n'était pas là, mais elle tenta quand même de faire cracher le morceau. En vain, soit personne n'était au courant soit les filles s'étaient métamorphosées pendant les quelques mois avant la rentrée.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ? Demanda Harry quand la majorité des personnes de la table était partie.

-J'ai appris quelque chose cette nuit, admit Hermione, pendant ma ronde j'ai surpris un serpentard et un gryffondor parler d'une fête non autorisée qu'ils allaient organiser d'ici quelques jours.

-Oh, et c'est ce qui te préoccupes autant ?

-C'est grave Harry, c'est interdit pas le règlement !

-Certes, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'une petite soirée soit très grave. J'en ressens pas spécialement le besoin mais si certains ont besoin de rigoler musique à fond en s'enfilant les whisky pur feu, je ne pense pas que ce soit d'une gravité absolue.

-Mais oui Hermione détend toi, et puis on ne t'en voudra pas ce n'est pas comme ci tu devais être au courant de tout, s'ils se font prendre tu diras que tu n'en avais pas entendu parler.

La jeune fille fulminait, même son meilleur ami et son petit ami ne trouvaient rien à redira à ça. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire une scène dans la grande salle donc elle se leva, indiqua qu'elle avait des affaires à aller chercher dans la salle des Préfets avant de rejoindre le dortoir des Gryffondor pour cette nuit.

* * *

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es disputée avec un bouquin ? Interrogea Malefoy quand Hermione rentra énervée dans la salle commune.

-Rho la ferme Malefoy !

-Très bien. Abdiqua t'il.

-Il y a, reprit finalement Hermione, qu'il y a une fête interdite organisée par des 7ème année et que tout le monde semblent trouver ça normal et que je suis la seule à avoir l'air de trouver qu'il y a quelque chose à faire. Bordel mais que faisais tu pendant ta ronde pour ne pas être au courant ?

-Bien sur que je suis au courant qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'ai bien l'intention d'y aller d'ailleurs.

-Quoi ?! Tu ne comprends pas qu'en tant que préfets en chefs nous sommes censés éviter ce genre de chose ? C'est interdit !

Elle allait monter les escaliers mais se stoppa en plein milieu aux mots de Malefoy:

-Ce que tu peux être coincée du cul pauvre miss Je-sais-tout.

Elle serra la mâchoire et repris l'ascension des escaliers, elle pénétra dans sa chambre et referma à clé la porte derrière elle. Elle savait qu'il pourrait l'ouvrir d'un sort mais elle espérait qu'ici on se contenterait de respecter l'intimité de l'autre. Elle s'affala contre le mur et lâcha quelques larmes, elle avait l'impression d'être la loseuse de service. Était t'elle coincée ? Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, à vrai dire son principal but ici était ses études mais ne ratait-telle pas d'autres choses ?

Elle finit par se ressaisir, embarqua dans un petit sac quelques affaires pour dormir et quitta finalement sa chambre après s'être essuyée les joues.

-Tu ne dors pas là ? S'inquiéta Malefoy en la voyant partir avec son sac.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

* * *

Harry et Ron l'attendaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor quand elle arriva, ils la serrèrent dans leurs bras, heureux de retrouver leur meilleure élève et meilleure amie au dortoir. Ils plaisantèrent une petite heure, oubliant les tracas de la journée et Hermione expliqua qu'elle devait parler un peu à Ginny avant de rejoindre Ron pour dormir. Les garçons allèrent se coucher et Hermione rejoint la rouquine.

-Est ce que tu me trouves coincée ? Demanda t'elle sans préambule

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que, il y a … cette… cet événement, qui n'est pas censé se produire, et moi j'essaie de l'empêcher mais tous les autres ont l'air de trouver ça normal, et tout à l'heure Malefoy s'est moqué de moi, et je sais que je ne devrais pas me préoccuper de ce que ce pauvre type peut penser de moi mais tout de même ça m'a touché et…

-Doucement, doucement. Interrompit Ginny. Calme toi tu vas finir aussi rouge que les draps à force de parler sans respirer.

-Je sais je suis désolée, répond juste à la question: Empêcher cet événement fait de moi une grosse coincée ?

Ginny baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui se tortillaient devant elle, elle savait à propos de la soirée du week-end et elle savait que ca allait blesser son amie qu'elle ne lui ai pas dis plus tôt, mais là, elle était dos au mur.

-Il faut laisser la soirée des septième année se dérouler. Dit t'elle simplement.

Hermione ne réagit pas de suite, restant bouche bée devant son amie. Elle s'attendait simplement à un oui ou à un non, pas à ça, pourquoi Ginny était elle au courant, ca n'était même pas une dernière année ?!

-Dis quelque chose Hermione.

-Pourquoi tout le monde est au courant sauf moi ? Bordel je suis vraiment la reine des idiotes.

Elle allait se lever du lit mais Ginny la rattrapa par la manche et la fit rasseoir.

-On avait peur de te le dire parce qu'on avait peur de ce genre de réaction justement. On ne fera rien de mal Hermione, on a juste besoin de s'amuser après toutes les horreurs qu'on a subit. Tu pourrais même venir toi aussi, se serait drôle.

-Pardon ? Vous vous estimerez tous heureux si je ferme les yeux déjà, jamais oh grand jamais je ne viendrais à cette soirée Ginny ! Et tu ne devrais pas y aller non plus, il n'y aura que des gens plus âgés que toi.

-On sait toutes les deux pour qui je compte m'y rendre… Mais tu devrais quand même y réfléchir, je me ferais d'ailleurs une joie de te préparer. Insista t'elle quand même avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ba bien sur. Bon, je vais tenter d'oublier cette conversation et aller rejoindre Ron.

-Beurck ! Ria la plus jeune en s'affalant dans sa couette. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Ginny.

* * *

Hermione se glissa dans le lit de Ron en tâchant de ne réveiller personne, pour Ron ce n'était pas compliqué il avait le sommeil lourd comme une tombe. Elle était fatiguée mais ne trouva pas le sommeil, elle pensait trop aux événements de la journée et à sa discussion avec la sœur Weasley. Elle se remettait en question, après tout c'était vrai ? Personne ne l'accuserait d'avoir caché la soirée si personne ne savait qu'elle était au courant. _«Ce que tu peux être coincée du cul pauvre miss Je-sais-Tout»_ , les paroles de Malefoy lui revenait à l'esprit et elle serra les poings. C'était vrai aussi, tout le monde s'amusait et la plupart obtenait son diplôme, et il y avait elle qui ne faisait que bûcher tous les jours, la tête dans ses livres, avec toujours l'intégralité de ses devoirs prêts un mois à l'avance.

Ron remuait et prenait toute la place dans le lit, si bien qu'elle repartit dans le sien. Il serait grognon au réveil mais qu'est ce que cela lui changeait de toute manière ? Ce n'est pas comme çi il se passait des choses, c'était toujours pareil: Ils se posaient, lui s'endormait et finissait par lui mettre des coups, mais ce soir elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter. Elle finit enfin par s'endormir dans son lit, ses rêves divaguant sur des idées de soirée toutes plus folles les unes que les autres.

* * *

 _Samedi, 17h_

-Arrête de bouger Hermione !

Hermione était planté au milieu de la chambre des filles, Ginny s'occupait de sa tenue, Ginny de ses cheveux et Parvati de son maquillage.

-Je ne suis plus trop sûre de vouloir faire ça finalement. Supplia presque la jeune fille.

-Ah c'est trop tard, coupa Ginny, maintenant tu viens à cette soirée.

Bordel, dans quoi c'était t'elle embarquée ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai été un peu prise par le boulot et j'étais plus trop inspirée pour écrire. Voilà votre nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Il y aura sûrement un peu d'attente pour la suite parce que je pars 3 semaines en Espagne.**_

 _ **Pour : Voilà les débuts de la soirée ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4:**

Ginny, Lavande et Parvati se tenaient toutes les trois devant Hermione dont le teint virait au rouge tomate tandis que les trois jeunes filles souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Si j'avais su que tu ressemblais à ça en te sortant de tes bouquins, j'y aurais peut être réfléchi à deux fois ! Ria Lavande.

-Elle est sublime. Acquiesça Parvati

Hermione cramoisie se retourna lentement face au miroir de la chambre rouge et or. Elle portait une robe fourreau verte foncée en satin, qui s'ouvrait le long de sa cuisse droite et allait jusqu'à ses genoux, les longues manches étaient en broderies formant des fleurs sur ses bras bronzés. Ses long cheveux bouclés étaient plus disciplinés qu'à leur habitude et remontaient en cascade brune sur ses épaules. Enfin, elles n'avaient pas trop exagéré sur le maquillage: Ses lèvres étaient rosées et elles lui avaient passé un coup de liner et de mascara. Elle allait sans doute être la plus belle de la fête.

-Je… Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça ?! S'étrangla Hermione

-Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Ginny. Tu es parfaite comme ça, tout le monde va venir bien habillés, c'est la première vraie fête de l'année.

-Mais je me sens trop… trop… trop tout.

-Oh allez Hermione, respire un coup tout va bien se passer. Maintenant tu vas nous attendre ici pendant qu'on se prépare un peu nous aussi.

Hermione s'assit sur son couvre-lit et regarda ses mains. Elle n'avait tellement pas l'habitude de se mettre ainsi en valeur, elle n'avait pas non plus l'habitude d'aller aux soirées de l'école et encore moins à des soirées improvisées par les élèves. Elle se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour qu'elle cède et dise oui à Ginny quand c'est trois amies revinrent toutes apprêtées.

-Vous êtes super belles. Admit t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

-Ça tombe bien, toi aussi. Allez viens.

Et les quatre jeunes femmes s'enfoncèrent en silence dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard.

* * *

Elles arrivèrent sans problèmes devant le mur de la salle sur demande, où Lavande se pencha pour murmurer son souhait: Rejoindre la soirée secrète des dernières années. Une grande porte apparue sur le mur et Ginny la poussa, suivie par les deux autres. Hermione souffla bon coup et rentra à son tour. Au début elles traversèrent un long couloir sombre au bout duquel du bruit se faisait entendre et au bout de quelques mètres, Hermione retint un hoquet de surprise:

La salle était immense comme toujours, on y voyait clair mais l'ambiance restait calfeutrée, intime, un peu trop d'ailleurs pour elle. De la musique de sorcier résonnait mais on pouvait tout de même s'entendre – sûrement un simple sortilège lancé par les organisateurs -, il y avait un monde fou, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'autant de personne serait là. Ses trois amies rigolaient déjà et Hermione en profita pour chercher ses deux compagnons, Harry et Ron, du regard. Peut-être y avait t'il trop de monde mais elle ne les aperçut pas, peut-être plus tard.

-Et ba ça alors ! S'exclama la grosse voix de Blaise Zabini en haut d'une estrade. Sachez mes amis que cette est visiblement approuvée par nos deux Préfets en chef, même Miss-Je-Sais-Tout est de la partie !

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers elles, certaines lui souriant et d'autres la toisant d'un air narquois, elle se sentit plus gênée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps et voulu disparaître. Heureusement, chacun se replongea dans l'ambiance aussi vite qu'ils avaient arrêté. Ginny l'entraîna prêt du buffet où elle leur servit à chacune un verre d'une boisson rouge pétillante qu'Hermione ne reconnut pas.

-Eh bien eh bien voyez vous ça, Granger a décidé de se décoincer ? Lâcha une voix familière dans leur dos.

Hermione se figea sans se retourner et s'agrippa à son verre, Ginny voyant la gêne de son amie se retourna sans se dégonfler vers Malefoy.

-T'aurais pas d'autres poulettes à aller décoincer dans un coin Malefoy ?

-Qu'est ce tu fous la demi-portion, aux dernières nouvelles cette soirée n'est pas destinée aux gamines de 6ème année il me semble. T'as pas des pull à raccommoder avec ton frère Weasmoche ?

-Ils ne sont pas venus ? Demanda Ginny semblant perturber par l'annonce.

-Si tu crois que les occupations de Saint Potter et de Weasmoche m'intéressent. Dit t'il simplement avant de prendre un verre et de s'éloigner.

-C'est pour ce genre de personnage que je ne vais pas en soirée. Souffla Hermione en goûtant la substance rouge, qui avait un étrange goût – de soda mélangé à de la fraise ou à de la guimauve – qu'elle apprécia particulièrement.

Mais la rousse ne répondit pas, elle avait perdue la joie qu'elle avait en rejoignant la soirée et c'est avec une Ginny à la moue renfrognée qu'elle continuèrent la soirée. Hermione commençait presque à apprécier l'ambiance, elle osa quelques pas de danse sur des chansons qu'elle reconnu et bu un autre verre de la substance rouge. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil avec Ginny et Lavande quand Blaise Zabini capta l'attention de tout le monde en s'exclamant au sommet de l'estrade:

-L'ambiance à l'air sympathique mais elle est trop cosy pour moi. C'est pour ça que moi et mon cher Theodoro avons organisé un petit – que dis-je – un grand jeu de société sorcier !

Tout le monde se leva d'un coup et un brouhaha se fut entendre, certains criaient de joie et d'autres commençaient à songer rejoindre leur dortoir. Hermione qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un jeu de société sorcier – bordel pourquoi personne n'en parlait dans les livres ?! - essaya d'en savoir plus auprès de ses deux amies, mais Lavande euphorique avait déjà disparue dans la foule et elle avait du mal à entendre Ginny avec le vacarme.

-Ginny ! Héla t'elle. C'est quoi ça un jeu de société sorcier ?

-Je vais rentrer Hermione ! Répondit Ginny sans entendre la question. Je … vais chercher quelqu'un, mais amuse toi bien.

-Mais non attend ! Appela la brune en essayant de rattraper en vain, elle était déjà partit.

Elle cessa de gigoter quand elle entendit Blaise prendre de nouveau la parole, Théodore Nott l'ayant rejoint sur l'estrade.

-Le jeu se passera en duo, qui seront tiré au sort, et une fois entré vous serez lié à votre partenaire et vous devrez coopérer pour progresser dans les cases. Cases que nous avons programmé avec soin… Pour votre plus grand plaisir !

Tous les téméraires qui avaient décidé de rester applaudirent et acclamèrent le Serpentard qui se gaussait en haut de l'estrade. Hermione commença à se frayer un chemin vers la sortie jusqu'à ce que ce qu'elle entende la glace sur place.

-Évidemment, tout ceux qui n'ont pas déjà rejoint les dégonflés dehors ne pourront désormais sortir qu'en terminant le jeu, le sortilège ayant condamné les sorties de la salle sur demande. Je propose maintenant que le jeu commence !

Nouvelles acclamations. Hermione commença à sentir sa tête tourner, elle n'aurait jamais du venir ici. Elle avait fini par accepter à force de se faire harceler par ses amies et voilà que maintenant elle se retrouvait enfermer dans une salle, à devoir jouer avec quelqu'un à un jeu magique qui lui semblait plus que douteux.

-Et notre premier duo sera… Pansy Parkinson et Seamus Finnigan !

Hermione vit cette peste de Serpentard proche de Malefoy partir avec Seamus et s'engouffrer dans une porte sombre derrière l'estrade sous les sifflements des joueurs restant. Quelques nouveaux duo furent former pendant qu'Hermione sentait une boule dans son ventre qui la serrait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passèrent. Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut Theodore souffler quelque chose à l'oreille de Zabini et elle vit le visage de ce dernier s'agrandir d'un sourire malsain.

-J'ai annoncé que les duos seraient formés par tirage au sort, commença le noir, mais comme le suggère Ted, un duo évident ne semble pas nécessiter de tirage au sort. Pour finir d'acquiescer cette superbe soirée et pour remercier leur présence, nos préfets en chef Malefoy et Granger formeront un duo.

Hermione faillit tomber, ce n'était pas possible, elle devait le supporter tous les jours et parfois nuit et elle allait se retrouver dans cette merde avec lui ? Impossible. Autour d'elle retentirent des ricanements et des cris plus ou moins amusés, et une main vint lui saisir fermement le bras.

-Allez dépêche toi on a pas toute la nuit, la pressa Malefoy avant de jeter un regard noir en haut de l'estrade, bande d'imbéciles !

Ils passèrent tout deux la porte avant même qu'Hermione ne puisse souffler un mot.

* * *

Après avoir manqué plusieurs fois de trébucher dans le long couloir noir qui succédait à la porte derrière l'estrade, Hermione aperçut enfin la lumière d'une pièce et accéléra le pas. Avant même d'observer la pièce où ils étaient arrivés, elle se secoua violemment pour se libérer de l'emprise de Drago. Elle sentit sa main laché son épaule mais elle avait toujours la désagréable sensation d'être liée à lui.

-Quand tu auras compris qu'on est magiquement liés jusqu'à la sortie tu arrêteras de te débattre ?

Elle le fixa dans les yeux et quand elle comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas elle observa leur poignet: Ils n'étaient pas collé mais une sorte de fil magique violet accrochait leur deux poignets l'un à l'autre. Elle tenta de tirer dessus, le fil s'élargit de quelques centimètres mais elle ne put aller plus loin.

-Mais… Bordel abruti pourquoi tu as accepté ça !

-Tu vas vite te calmer la folle, qui t'as dis de venir déjà, tu n'étais pas censé rester lire tes bouquins toute seule dans ton lit ? J'avais l'intention de passer une bonne soirée moi !

-Une bonne soirée ? C'est ta définition d'une bonne soirée ? Être accroché à n'importe qui et être enfermé dans un jeu débile ?!

-Oh tu sais, il y a beaucoup de filles bien plus agréables qui tueraient pour être à ta place, susurra t'il d'un ton enjôleur, surtout dans ce style de jeu.

-Tu me dégoûtes Malefoy ! Et pourquoi dans ce style de jeu ? Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione put voir Drago rire sincèrement, elle en fut presque touchée mais sortie de ses pensées quand elle se rappela qu'il se moquait d'elle.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

-Oh rien, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne sais finalement pas tout.

-Réponds moi ! Ordonna t'elle sans relever.

-C'est comme un jeu classique, tu lances des dés magiques qui te donnes un nombre de cases, à chaque case tu as un défi, tant que tu ne réussis pas le défi tu ne relances pas les dés.

-Quel genre de défis ? Demanda t'elle

-Oh, le genre qu'une coincée comme toi ne risque pas d'apprécier.

Elle piqua un fard et serra les points.

-Si tu crois que je vais accepter de participer à ça tu te trompes ! Ragea t'elle en sortant sa baguette qu'elle agita en vain.

-Tu ne peux pas pratiquer de magie avec ta baguette ici, le jeu est magique et se suffit à lui-même. Si tu veux qu'on sorte de là, il va falloir jouer. Et si on pouvait éviter de passer la nuit ici ça m'arrangerait, j'ai bien l'intention de terminer ma soirée en meilleure compagnie.

-Alors ferme ta bouche et avance. Claque Hermione énervée d'être là.

-Le problème, commença Malefoy, c'est que nous sommes déjà dans la case numéro une, il faut réussir le défi pour continuer.

-Et c'est quoi le défi ?

Un oiseau en papier surgit alors dans la pièce et vint atterrir aux pieds d'Hermione. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser et le déplia:

 _Pour enfin pouvoir lancer les dés, la clé il vous faudra trouver._

Hermione leva le nez, une grande porte leur faisait face, avec une grosse serrure. Une clé pour cette porte donc, bon ce jeu ne s'annonçait pas si terrible que ça. Elle commença à tourner partout dans la pièce et à fouiller dans tout ce qu'elle trouvait tandis que Malefoy la suivait simplement, toujours lié à son poignet, sans chercher plus que ça. Hermione excédée se mit à crier:

-Bon tu comptes chercher oui ou non ?!

-Si tu te calmais tu saurais déjà que la clé est la-haut, sur l'étagère. Répondit t'il avec le plus grand calme en montrant une étagère de la tête, cette dernière était bien trop haute pour qu'aucun des deux ne puissent l'atteindre.

Hermione se dirigea vers celle-ci et entreprit de l'attirer avec sa baguette.

-Pas de magie on t'as dis, comment tu fais pour avoir de si bonnes notes avec une mémoire pareille ?

-Mais comment alors ?

-Je vais devoir te porter.

Hermione se figea et regarda sa tenue, elle insulta mentalement Ginny, Lavande et Parvati de tous les noms.

-Il n'en est pas question.

Le blond ne répondit pas, il alla nonchalamment s'installer dans un fauteuil, la tirant derrière lui et il ferma les yeux.

-Bon très bien ! Céda Hermione après quelques minutes. On a pas le choix de toute façon.

Il se leva, marcha avec elle jusqu'au mur. Elle se retourna face à l'étagère, il la saisit par les jambes et la souleva. Elle eut un hoquet en décollant brusquement du sol et tendit les mains pour attraper la clé, il lui manquait quelques centimètres alors elle se trémoussa pour les gagner, se frottant un peu plus contre Malefoy. Elle sentit sa main glacée contre sa cuisse et elle rougit face au mur.

-N'en profite pas. Avertit t'elle.

-Si tu crois que je m'amuse Granger, tu rêves.

Elle finit enfin par saisir la clé et s'éloigna le plus possible de lui qu'elle ne le put. Ils insérèrent la clé dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit avec une petite musique. Un dé géant les attendant derrière la porte, Hermione le lança: 2.

-Il y a combien de cases dans ce jeu ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-63.

-Drôle de remake du jeu de l'Oie… Souffla t'elle.

-Du quoi ?

-Nan rien laisse tomber. La nuit va être longue.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola me voilà de retour ! Je tenais à m'excuser pour l'attente, je suis partie quasiment tout le mois de juillet et pas trop d'inspi à mon retour. Me voilà enfin pour vous présenter ce chapitre 5 qui j'espère vous plaira, il est un petit peu plus long que d'habitude pour me faire pardonner. N'hésitez pas à review ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos nouveaux commentaires, et pour les nouveaux lecteurs bienvenue sur la fic. Et oui ClaireMcKenzieFraser la robe est un clin d'œil aux couleurs des Serpentard ;)**_

 **Chapitre 5:**

Ils passèrent la porte magique qui les amena donc deux cases plus loin. En y arrivant, le fil magique violet qui les liait scintilla un instant et s'agrandit légèrement.

-Plus on avance plus il se détend. Explique Drago en voyant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille.

-Oh, d'accord très bien ça nous soulagera tous les deux donc. Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ici ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faut trouver.

Ils observèrent la pièce, elle était vide, le sol était recouvert d'un parquet brillant et les murs étaient blancs. Sur un de ces derniers se trouvait une simple phrase:

 _«Avant le E, ces lettres vous feront réussir l'énigme»_

-Eh ben, moins drôle que d'habitude ce jeu. Pesta le blond.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'est pas censé nous faire réfléchir toute la soirée on est censés s'amuser.

-Et bien vu le duo que nous formons je ne vois pas comment on pourrait s'amuser ! Maintenant réfléchis, qu'on en finisse.

-C'est ton boulot ça, pas le mien.

-Et c'est quoi ton boulot alors ? Demanda la Gryffondor en croisant les bras tout en le fixant d'un regard de défi.

-Moi ? D'être diablement beau voyons. Feula t'il à son oreille.

Elle se retourna pour fixer l'énigme avant de rougir comme une tomate.

-Il faut réfléchir par rapport à l'alphabet. Commença t'elle.

-Oui vas y c'est ça, change de sujet.

-La ferme, Malefoy. Avant le E, on a les lettres A, B, C et D…

-D comme la note aux BUSE de ton petit ami ! Pouffa le garçon.

-Ron n'a pas eu D à ses BUSE mais merci de ton intervention. Donc il faut en utiliser plusieurs… AB, AC, AD, BC, BD, CD… CD ! S'exclama Hermione.

-CD ? Et donc CD ça nous avance à quoi ?

-Rho, un CD est fait pour écouter de la musique dans le monde moldus.

Au moment où elle dit ces mots, une musique de bal retentit dans la pièce. Hermione souffla, désespérée par la signification de la réponse, si ils voulaient continuer à avancer il fallait danser.

-Bon et bien allons y. Dis simplement Drago en lui tendant le bras.

-Je ne sais pas danser.

-Avec Krum il y a quelques années tu savais danser pourtant.

Elle rougit de nouveau en pensant à sa 4ème année à Poudlard alors qu'il l'entraînait au milieu de la pièce en prenant son bras de force. La musique s'adaptait à eux, et se stoppa quand ils arrivèrent au milieu de la pièce. Elle plaça une main sur son épaule, lui sur sa hanche et leurs deux autres mains se joignirent. Hermione frissonna à ce contact et la musique reprit à leur rythme. Elle se contenta au début de fixer son torse, mais la valse commençait à se faire un peu longue alors elle releva les yeux, elle croisa son regard électrique qui lui fit aussitôt redescendre la tête.

-Peut être que si tu ne fixais pas tes pieds comme une mijaurée on aurait déjà relancé les dés.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Avoua en relevant le visage.

-Ca change que c'est une vraie danse.

Alors ils dansèrent ainsi encore quelques secondes avant qu'Hermione laisse échapper un commentaire qu'elle regretta aussi vite qu'il était sorti:

-Tu as grandi.

-Pas toi. Se moqua t'il.

Elle lui assena un semblant de coup de poing à l'épaule et il fit semblant d'avoir mal, énervant encore plus la lionne. C'est à ce moment que la musique cessa et qu'une porte apparue, s'ouvrant sur un grand dé magique.

-T'as peut-être pas si bien comprit l'énigme en fin de conte, il fallait simplement qu'on se foute de toi. Ricana t'il.

-Ah. Ah. Ah. Lâcha Hermione en le traînant jusqu'au dé et en le jetant avec force sans prévenir.

* * *

Après quelques pièces plus ou moins drôles ou délicates, lé duo improbable se retrouve finalement à la case 52. Leur lien magique s'était beaucoup détendu au fil des lancés de dés qui se révélaient plus fructueux avec Drago qu'avec Hermione.

La nouvelle pièce de jeu comportait en son centre un petit guéridon en bois, sur lequel se trouvait deux petits flacons de potion violets. Ils s'approchèrent du guéridon et lurent un petit écriteau posé devant les potions.

-C'est une blague ! S'exclama Hermione. Tout mais pas ça on parle de sécurité là ce n'est plus drôle.

-Veritaserum. Lu Drago. Sécurité sécurité, personne n'est jamais mort d'un interrogatoire de Rogue.

Leurs deux cœurs se pincèrent à l'évocation du défunt professeur mais aucun ne dit rien.

-Je ne boirai pas ça.

-Oh arrête tes conneries Granger, on a bientôt fini ce foutu jeu, je ne vais pas me battre avec toi à chaque tour.

-Non je ne boirais pas ça hors de question et tu ne devrais pas non pl… Arrête !

Trop tard, Drago avait saisi la fiole et la versa dans sa gorge d'une traite.

-Voilà, je ne suis pas mort. Maintenant pose ta question qu'on en finisse.

-Je… Je n'ai rien à te demander.

-… J'en sais rien moi, y'a forcément quelque chose que tu te demandes sur moi, tout le monde se demande des choses sur moi, tout le monde murmure dans les couloirs quand je passe.

C'était vrai, elle le savait, il le savait, à quoi bon nier. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir comment il se sentais vis à vis de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu l'année passée mais une partie d'elle trouvait horrible de lui en faire parler… Oh et puis au diable, il n'avait qu'à ne pas l'entraîner dans ce foutu jeu et il n'avait qu'à ne pas boire cette fichue potion.

-Comment… Comment te sens-tu par rapport à tout ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière ?

Pendant quelques secondes elle vit une profonde tristesse qui lui brisa le cœur passer sur son visage et elle regretta presque sa question.

-Vide. Dit t'il simplement. Mon père qui a été mon modèle toute mon enfance est mort, ma mère malgré sa bonté reste dévastée par cette mort, je ne la reconnais même plus en privé même si elle arbore de grands sourires en public. C'est sans doute de famille d'ailleurs. J'ai perdu toute ma popularité à Pourdlard, même ma propre maison me regarde du coin de l'œil et murmure derrière moi. Bref, plus aucun but clair et précis, dans le passé je ne vois rien et dans le futur je ne vois rien non plus.

Une minute s'écoula, durant laquelle aucun des deux ne pipa mot. Malefoy outré d'avoir dit des mots qu'il ne s'avouait même pas à lui même et Hermione profondément touché. Elle savait, elle avait toujours su qu'il y avait toujours une part d'humanité à sauver chez chacun.

-Maintenant bois. Ordonna le blond en lui tendant l'autre flacon.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

-Bois ! Après ce que je viens de te dire tu as intérêt à boire !

Ouais, nan, elle ne pouvait plus abdiquer maintenant, pas après ce genre de question trop osée. Et de toute façon, ils étaient coincés là. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Elle saisit la potion qu'il lui tendait, respira un bon coup et avala son contenu. C'était absolument indolore mais elle garda les yeux fermés quelques instants, redoutant ce qu'il allait lui demander, à coup sur il allait se venger.

Malefoy ne la pressa pas, à vrai dire il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait demander. La question devait être suffisamment gênante pour pouvoir avancer dans le jeu, mais il était encore tout retourné par ses précédentes révélations pour penser méchamment.

-Alors ?

-C'était comment ta première fois avec Ron ? Demanda t'il d'un ton narquois en sachant qu'il la mettrait mal à l'aise.

-Il… Il ne s'est toujours rien passé entre moi et Ron. Souffla Hermione le visage cramoisi.

-Alors ça, s'exclama le blond, je te savais coincée Granger mais au point de n'avoir jamais rien fait.

-Je n'ai pas jamais rien fait. Répondit mécaniquement Hermione en fixant un point dans le vide.

-Qui ? - Il réfléchit quelques secondes – Krum ! Tu as couché avec Krum que tu connaissais depuis 5min mais pas avec Weasmoche que tu connais depuis 8 ans, et ba ça, cette soirée s'avère plus drôle que je ne le pensais.

Une porte magique apparut et comme toujours s'ouvrit sur un dé. Hermione y fonça directement, voulant une fois de plus échapper à ce jeu ridicule.

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas plus m'adresser la parole jusqu'à la fin ? C'est toi qui a commencé avec les questions gênantes je te signale.

Elle resta dans son silence et lança le dé: 5.

* * *

Nous voilà donc rendus à la case 57. En ouvrant la porte, ce n'est pas vraiment une pièce qu'ils trouvèrent. C'était un mini vestibule qui leur laissait seulement un mètre d'espace entre eux, qui donnait sur un mini couloir étroit dans lequel semblait se trouver quelques obstacles.

-Bon et bien au moins ici pas besoin de trop réfléchir, il faut traverser ce couloir. Dit Drago.

Hermione s'avance vers l'étroit couloir qui se rétrécit aussitôt qu'elle s'approcha, la ferma reculer, surprise. Le blond s'avança alors à son tour, la même chose se produisit.

-Bordel c'est pas possible.

A cet instant précis, ils s'avancèrent tout deux en même temps sans se prévenir, manquant de se rentrer dedans, et le couloir ne se rétrécit pas.

-Je commence à en avoir ras la baguette de ce jeu ! S'énerva Hermione

-Tiens tu as encore une langue.

-La ferme !

-D'accord, grouille toi faut qu'on passe en même temps.

-Mais on ne rentre pas en même temps par Merlin ! Tu as vu la largeur du couloir ?!

-Oh tu paries ? S'exclama t'il en l'attrapant par le bras et en rentrant sur le côté, l'un en face de l'autre.

Hermione voulut protester et le gifler mais étant quasiment écrasés l'un contre l'autre se fut difficile.

-Maintenant, si tu as finis de faire l'enfant de 5 ans, il va falloir «marcher» comme on peut jusqu'au bout du couloir.

Ils commencèrent leur expédition compliquée, petit pas à petit pas. Hermione se sentait plus gênée qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'être, à chaque pas elle sentait l'intégralité du corps de Drago bouger contre elle. Elle ne savais pas si c'était simplement la situation ou le fait que ce soit lui qui la gênait le plus mais elle s'arrêta brusquement au bout de quelques mètres.

-C'est bon je peux plus là, j'ai besoin d'un espace vital.

-Oui ba tant qu'on sera pas au bout on aura pas d'espace vital, et puis bon ne te plains pas, tu aurais pu te retrouver collée ici avec Finnigan, ou pire, avec Londubas.

-Eh bien sache que j'aurais préféré !

Elle se dandina pour essayer de se décoller du corps de Malefoy mais chaque fois qu'elle en était proche, le couloir montrait son mécontentement en les resserrant à nouveau. Drago au début las commençait à se sentir à l'étroit aussi dans ce couloir, la jeune fille se frottant ainsi contre lui commençait à l'échauffer, si ce n'était pas Granger il aurait bien profité de cette case pour être un peu plus entreprenant… En réalisant ses pensées il secoua la tête d'horreur et saisit la brune par les poignets.

-Bon maintenant ca suffit ! Tu arrêtes tes conneries, on avance et on sort de ce maudit jeu.

Hermione, surprise par ce soudain énervemen,t ne broncha pas et ils reprirent finalement leur marche. A la fin du couloir se trouvait un obstacle final, une sorte d'escalier écharpé. Ils entreprirent de monter une marche chacun, tout en se tenant, pour ne pas se faire mal. Mais arrivé à la dernière Hermione glissa, Drago la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol mais une broderie de sa robe s'entailla dans un échappement du mur.

-C'est coincé. Geint Hermione quand Drago voulu continuer d'avancer sans comprendre le problème.

-Et ba tires dessus.

-Mais… Tout va se déchirer si je tires dessus. Avoua t'elle en baissant la tête, se sentant ridicule.

-Et alors ? Ton mec est pas là et compte pas sur moi pour te relooker.

Voyant qu'elle ne faisait rien, il se contorsionna et tira sur la partie de robe coincée. Le tissu vert se déchira, agrandissant l'ouverture de la cuisse droite de la robe. Ils s'extirpèrent enfin du couloir et Hermione se rendit compte que la robe, de base fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, l'était maintenant jusqu'à la hanche, laissant entrevoir ses dessous. Elle se roulant en boule par terre, tentant de dissimuler cela. Elle savait ridicule de réagir ainsi mais il s'était passé trop de chose ce soir, elle était exténuée et tout la dérangeait. Elle fixait le sol mais elle entendit un bruit de tissu.

-Tiens.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Malefoy debout devant elle, lui tendant sa cape de sorcier.

-C'est pour toi. Insista t'il en voyant qu'elle le fixait béatement.

-Merci. Répondit t'elle simplement en attrapant la cape.

Elle l'enfila et constata qu'elle cachait entièrement sa robe déchirée. Ils ne dirent plus rien et c'est Malefoy qui décida de jeter le dé. 6. Ce serait donc le dernier dé.

* * *

Le grand blond et Hermione emmitouflée dans sa cape pénétrèrent dans la case 63 du jeu, la case finale.

-On arrive à la fin. Murmura Drago.

-Oui enfin.

-Oh, ne fais pas comme ci tu ne t'étais pas un tout petit peu amusée.

Ne sachant que dire elle lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit rire. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une sorte d'énorme table.

-C'est un bar. Annonça Drago en voyant sa mine déconfite. Tu sais pour faire des cocktails tout ca, le genre de trucs que tu ne connais pas.

-Et bien écoute dans ce cas ca tombe bien que tu sois là hein.

Malefoy commença à s'atteler au bar mais quand il fouilla à l'intérieur, plusieurs verres de boissons rouges pétillantes apparurent directement ainsi que deux dés.

-Ou pas finalement. Ricana la brune.

-Ah c'est marrant ca hein. Imita t'il comme un attardé. Allez viens, on a un dé chacun ca dira combien de verre on doit boire.

Hermione avait reconnu la boisson qu'elle avait bu plus tôt dans la soirée -qu'elle avait d'ailleurs fort apprécié- alors elle le rejoint rapidement derrière le bar. Il lança un 4 et elle lança un 3.

-A moi l'honneur alors. Dit t'il en avalant son premier verre d'une traite.

Hermione le suivit en rigolant, puis ils en burent chacun un deuxième. D'un coup la lionne n'eut plus envie de rire, elle sentit sa tête tourner et elle s'agrippa au bras de Malefoy.

-Ouah eh tu tombes pas au bout de deux verres normalement espèce de petite nature. T'as bu quoi avant ?

-Ça. Avoua t'elle piteusement.

-Rah c'est pas possible, combien ?

-Beaucoup ? Dit t'elle après avoir tenté de compter dans sa tête.

Le blond but ses deux dernières verres tout en veillant que l'autre andouille ne s'écroulait pas par terre.

-Il faut que tu boives ton dernier, je l'aurais bien fini à ta place mais le jeu considérera ça comme de la triche.

-Mais je me sens mal, pourquoi je me sens si mal ? Je ne vais pas le tenir.

-Parce que c'est de l'alcool pour sorcier, au début il ne fait rien mais passer un certain nombre de verre c'est comme un gros shoot à chaque fois.

Elle tenta de se ressaisir un peu et avec le peu de mental qu'il lui restait elle bu son dernier verre. Elle entendit résonner une musique de victoire dans la pièce, elle vit le lien magique qui la liait à Malefoy disparaître dans des étincelles puis plus rien. Noir total.

* * *

Malefoy traversait les couloirs sombres en silence, portant Hermione dans ses bras. Il était encore tôt car évidemment le temps dans les jeux sorciers ne s'écoulait pas comme dans la réalité, ils avaient joué pendant quelques heures mais seules quelques minutes avaient passé ici. Il imagina croiser quelqu'un dans cette situation, Drago Malefoy, fils de Mangemort et Serpentard, en train de porter Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Hermione Granger ivre morte au beau milieu de la nuit. Cela le fit grimacer et sourire à la fois.

Il regagna leur salle commune de Préfets-en-Chefs sans croiser personne finalement, si ce n'est le regard interrogateur de leur tableau et il monta jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione qu'il déposa sur son lit. Il la regarda quelques instants et décida de lui laisser sa cape.

-Dommage, dis t'il pour lui même, cette robe t'allait presque bien.

Et il quitta la pièce, la laissant comater jusqu'au lendemain.

 **Affaire à suivre ahah**


End file.
